


She's Been My Queen Since We Were 16

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Omega Harry, Prince Louis, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Transgender, transgender harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was born a male but when he was only 1 year old he had decided that he wasn't a boy he was a girl and he wouldn't wear boy's clothes he would wear girl's clothes. Since this day Harry has been known as a female no one but his family knows his real gender and he likes it that way. Louis Tomlinson was next inline for the throne of England but before he could inherit his father's throne he must take a bride. That's where Harry comes in. What will happen when Louis finds out about Harry's secret? Will it matter to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"I pick that one," The soon to be prince says pointing to the corner of the room where my fragile form is standing.

I shake in fear at Prince Louis' choice the boy in front of him was making a big mistake of picking me instead of any of the other girls around me. 

The other girls were just like myself. Curly brown hair, green eyes, omega. All the things that the prince had asked for in his queen. There was one thing that made me stick out from the rest of them and that was that I was girl inside a boy's body. 

When the prince would find this fact out he would be disgusted I mean who would want a freak like me? 

"Nice choice, young master. Harry Styles is the prettiest young women in her village and a virgin to," one of Louis guards compliments the man, giving my body a look over.

I squirm at the gaze of the man and turn to look at the prince who was now stepping closer to my body in the corner. I watch as the boy takes one more step closer to me standing just mere inches from me. 

"You are so pretty Harry. What do you say about becoming my wife?" He asks me tilting his head to the side making himself look like a cat. 

I didn't know how to reply to the boy. Of course I wanted to marry the prince. He was the man of my dreams but he shouldn't marry a freak like me. I didn't have the courage to tell the prince this though so all I managed to get out was a small, shy nod.

This ignites a smirk across the young prince's face. "Good, well then I guess the rest of these girls shall be taking back home. Zayn, I would like you to take care of that as I escort my soon to be wife to our room," Louis tells his guard that had spoken just a second ago, him nodding in understanding and hustling to go do the man's bidding.

"Alright then, Harry. Shall we be going on are way?" Prince Louis asks, holding his hand out for me to take.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets picked by the prince

Chapter 1

"Harriet sweetie! Time to get up!" My mother wakes me up with her sweet and kind voice. 

I wake up drowsily. "Mum, I told you I prefer Harry," I tell her.

"I'm sorry, honey," she tells me sweetly before leaving my bedroom.

My mother has been taking my choice in being a girl really hard the past couple of days. I chose this life when I was only 3 years old, but she's been really bugging about it lately it must be because my father had died and it was hard not having a man in the house anymore.

I was born a male and named Edward but at only 3 I had decided I wasn't a boy so I changed my name to Harriet and that's been my legal name ever since. Back then both my parents were fine with the idea of me being a trans-gender male to female.

My mother wanted another daughter after having my older sister Gemma and when I turned out to be a boy she was a little disappointed. So, I guess me coming out at such a young age made her feel like she had another baby girl like she wanted.

My father had been a little disappointed at first back then, but after seeing my mother's happy face as well as my own at finally being who I wanted to be. A girl. I can remember the day I had first realized my gender very clearly despite only being 3 years old.

*13 years ago*

"Mummy! Why am I not allowed to wear dresses like Gemma?" I had asked my mother. 

Back then my tiny mind didn't understand why she couldn't wear dresses like her older sister. She thought that they would look pretty on her like her sister and she was confused why she couldn't wear them too.

Anne had laughed at the cute comment from the three year old me. "Edward, Gemma's a girl and girl's wear dresses," she told the young me with an amused smile.

"Well, I's a girl, mummy," I had told my mother proudly, sure of myself.

 

My young selves mother had laughed at me again. "No honey, your a boy," Anne said.

I had shaken my head. I knew I wasn't a boy, I couldn't be a boy. "I am a girl, mummy," I had said. 

Anne sighed. My mother didn't know what to do about this situation so she had done the one thing a confused mother would do she called for her husband's help. "Des, honey! I need you help in the kitchen!" She had called for my father.

I had watched with interest as my father came into the kitchen where I was talking to her mother at that time. "What's the matter dear?" Des asked.

"Edward here, is insisting that he is a girl," Anne said, motioning to myself who had been watching my parents with a keen interest.

Des sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Edward, quit this nonsense you are a boy," the man had told me sternly.

I had shook my head in aggravation. "No daddy! I is a girl! And I's name is Harriet not Edward!" I had shouted sternly at my father.

My young self had been annoyed at how her parents wouldn't understand that she wasn't a boy, she was a girl. That was the moment that I, Edward Styles had turned into Harriet Styles.

*back to present day* 

Today was a very important day in my country. It was the day that the prince was to pick his bride to be. Every girl in the kingdom was suppose to look their best today. 

Where their best clothes, their best make up, you had to look as best you could for this day. Just incase you were one of the lucky girls who is called upon to stand before the soon to be king of the Kingdom of England. 

I knew, of course that I wouldn't get picked into that category, but of course it was the law to look your best on this very day so I picked out my very best dress from my small closet. It wasn't nothing spectacular since, after all, my family was rather poor and couldn't afford nice clothes like other people in the village. 

I had gotten this dress as a gift from her best friend, Liam Payne. Liam was a sweet, puppy dog looking boy the same age as me. We have been friends since grade school and he was the only person other than my family to know about my biggest secret. 

This dress was a rather pretty one. It wasn't too short or too long, stopping just above my knee something that was hard to come by in most of my dresses since most of them were rather short from wearing them for years without getting any new one's since my family couldn't afford them. 

The dress was almost all white, but the chest of it was a nice forest green color. The bottom of it and the line where it switched colors were both covered by a trail of pretty pink flowers. 

Liam had bought this for me after I had gotten my first flower crown one adorned with pretty pink flowers strewn through it. The dress matched the crown perfectly and although I had refused Liam to buy me anything he had bought me the dress after I had looked at it with such want. 

I hated having Liam buy me things because my family couldn't afford it. I felt like I was taking advantage of my best friend and I didn't like that. I sigh at the thought and put on the beautiful dress.

I was brushing my long brown curls when my mother had come back into my bedroom with a huge smile on her face.

"Look at my beautiful princess! All prettied up for the big day!" She says with a excited smile spread across her face. 

I was surprised by this new outburst from my mother. She hasn't been excited about anything, especially anything including me since my father died. I was confused what this change was about all of a sudden.

"May I do you hair?" My mother asks kindly brushing a stray curl away from my face.

I give her a small nod and smile. I was just glad to have my kind and happy mother back. I lean back into my mother's kind and gentle hands as she started braiding it back into a beautiful bun. 

My mother used to work for the Queen when she was a young teenager she was her hairstyles. That's the reason why she has such a crafty hand with this stuff.

My mother had worked at the castle until she had met my father and she had left her lifestyle at the castle behind for him.

"There you go sweetie. All you have to do is put your flower crown on and you are all ready," she says moving around from behind me so that she could get a good look at her masterpiece.

I get worried when tears start to form in my mother's eyes. "Are you okay, mum?" I ask in concern.

My mother nods, smiling. "It's just that you're all grown up now. That prince would be stupid not to pick you as his bride," my mother wink at me and I giggle.

"Thanks, mum," I tell her pulling her into a big hug.

She returns my hug by wrapping her arms around my waist and patting my back like she used to do when I was little. 

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, go put your flower crown and go break some hearts today," I smirk at the realization that my mother it's truly back. 

I give my mum one last squeeze and then I stand up to do as she asked. I grab my flower crown from where it is neatly placed on my small dresser and place it carefully on my head. 

I turn to my mother one last time giving her a thumbs up before exiting from my small bedroom. I slip on the only pair of shoes I own, a pair of fading brown combat boots and grab my school bag off the back of the kitchen chair I hung it on last night and walk out of the small shack that my family calls a home. 

****  
The walk to school was quite pleasant. The weather was nice today all sunshine and warm weather. The couple block walk to school wasn't that bad on these types of days. Most days in the winter Liam would pick me up on the beautiful white horse he had gotten for his birthday the year he learned how to ride it. 

My own family didn't own any horses since we are poor and couldn't afford any even on our best years. Liam and his family were always trying to give me money to get more luxurious things, but me and my family have enough money to survive and stay healthy and that's all that really matters in my opinion.

When I arrive at school I am met by Liam who was waiting for me outside the school gates. I smile when I spot him and skip my way over to his side.

"Hi!" I greet him with excitement.

Liam smiles in amusement at my greeting. "Good morning, love," he tells me in his kind and caring voice. 

Liam takes notice of my outfit and then a huge grin spreads across his face. "You look beautiful! Where on Earth could you have gotten a dress like that?" Liam ask jokingly. 

I giggle and slap my best friend playfully. "Does it really look nice on me?" I ask Liam, curiously. My mum might have said I looked good in it but my mother has to tell me I look pretty, that's her job.

Liam nods. "Of course it does!" He exclaims, looking at me offended. "Do you think I would lie to you?" 

I shake my head and giggle at his dramatic reaction. "No, you wouldn't," I say.

Liam smirks and loops his right arm through my left and guides me into the school with him. We only stop when we get to my first class of the day. 

Liam turns to look at me. "And that prince would be stupid not to pick you as his bride," he tells me cheekily with a wink.

I chuckle and shake my head as I watch my best friend disappear around the corner of the hall to his first class. I sigh turning back to the door of my first period class, Algebra. This is my favorite class of the day, note my sarcasm. 

The classroom inside was loud and rowdy. The students were all either talking to each other or throwing paper balls at each other's faces. This was just another ordinary day in Algebra.

I take my normal seat at the front of the room away from all of the other idiots that are my peers. The teacher of this class Mr. Hughes doesn't give a shit that the rest of the class doesn't pay attention to his lesson. 

It kind of irritates me because, hello! I am here for my education! And a whole bunch of immature teenagers distracting me doesn't help my education too well.

I get out my Algebra notebook and stare down at my page that I have covered with doodles of flowers and get ready for the boring lesson that Mr. Hughes has for us today. 

The first two periods of the school go by surprisingly fast and before I know it. I am leaving my second period class to find Liam for lunch. My second period class, German 4 was my favorite of the day. 

Since we were allowed to talk in English in that class no one knew what myself and our teacher Frau Feidt were talking about half the time. Even though they all had to take German 1-3 before that class they had no idea how to speak the language fluently like myself.

"Hello my beautiful best friend," a voice suddenly whispers into my ear making me jump out of my skin. I turn around and slap the suspect across the side of the head. 

Liam laughs at my reaction. "You slap like a girl," he says sticking his tongue out at me like a child.

I cross my arms across my chest and glare at him playfully. "I am a girl. What's your excuse?" I ask him, a smile spreading across my lips.

"Oh, you wanna play like that?" He asks me raising an eyebrow at me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Of course I do," I tell him cheekily. I don't wait for him to reply as I turn around and take a dash down the hallway getting death glares from the other students. 

I giggle as I hear Liam chasing after me down the long hallway. I wasn't anywhere near as fit as Liam was so the chances of him catch up to me are pretty high. 

The chase down the hall was fun until I ran into something hard, not watching where I was going. That something caught me before I fell onto the hard floor. It was a man. 

He was about the same age as myself and Liam his skin a dark olive shade. He had such a beautiful chiseled jaw that fitted perfectly with the rest of his face his brown eyes being surrounded by long pretty lashes. 

The man had a dark but yet mysterious look to him. He was wearing a uniform, that of the King's Guards. That must mean I just ran into one of the King of England's guards. I gulp looking up at the man with a pleading expression almost.

"I'm so sorry for running into you, sir," I tell him nervously. I look down at my feet them suddenly a lot more interesting then anything else around here.

"That's alright, love. Could you do me a favor and let me see your eyes?" The man asks me politely. 

I was confused as to why the man would want to see my eyes but nonetheless looked up so that the man could get a good look at my eyes. The man hums in delight at seeing my eyes. 

"Green eyes." The guard says thoughtfully. "Tell me, love. Are you an omega?" He asks me.

I nod, nervously fiddling with my fingers. I wanted to know why this man was asking me all these weird things. Why me of all people?

"And a virgin I am sure," the man states. I gasp and give the man a glare at that comment. Yes, I was a virgin I mean who would want to have sex with a girl with a dick anyways?

"The prince is definitely going to like you," the man says. My eyes widen at this statement. The prince? Me? No way! I was not fit to be picked as a choice for the prince to choose as a bride. I couldn't be I was the freak after all. 

That's when Liam had finally caught up to me, him panting like he just ran the mile. "Where were you?" I ask him, curiously.

"Principal...caught...me!" He gasps out, finally noticing that I am not alone, he gets a good look at the man.

I smirk spreads across his face. "I told you that you would get picked!" He tells me jumping up and down like a moron. 

I smile at my best friends antics. "Yeah, I guess you were right," I tell him rolling my eyes fondly.

"Excuse me, but-" the man pauses not knowing my name. "Harriet Styles but you can call me Harry." 

"Alright Harry, I've got to get you back to the castle before the banquet so make it snappy," the man tells me kindly, with a small smile.

Despite being so forward I was really starting to like this man. I turn back to my best friend with a sad smile. "I guess I got to go," I tell him turning to leave. 

"Wait!" Liam says grabbing a hold of my wrist for me to stop. 

"What?" I ask, confused. 

Liam puts up his pointer finger before rummaging around in his pocket for something. "I got you something for your birthday that I was planning on giving to you tonight, but since that's unlikely I'll give it to you now," he tells me bringing out something wrapped in a red silk cloth.

"Liam how many times do I have to tell you I don't like you buying me things?" I ask him, frustrated.

Liam shakes his head. "I didn't buy this. I made it," he says, unraveling the cloth until a bracelet is laying flat in his hand. It was crafted so delicately and it looked like it took forever to make. It was made out of a rope-like material with fake pink flowers woven in with it. It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile at the gift.

"It's so pretty Liam," I tell him looking at the bracelet fondly. 

Liam picks the bracelet up off his hand and takes my own hand into his sliding the bracelet onto it. "Now when you go and live in that big castle with your hubby you have something you can always remember me by." 

"Liam the prince isn't going to pick me don't worry. I'll be back here with you I'm a day and we will live alone together with 40 cats," I tell him with a small smile.

Liam giggles at my words. "As long as I get to call one of them Mittens," he jokes. 

I glare at the cheesy cat name. "You are so not naming any of our cats Mittens," I tell him with an eye roll. 

Liam pouts his bottom lip popping out adorably. The man clears his throat. I turn to look at him and he's patiently waiting for my conversation with Liam, leaning up against the wall. 

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't be fooling around you said we should go!" I say embarrassed. 

The man smiles. "It's completely fine, love," he says kindly.

I turn back to Liam and engulf him into a hug. He returns my hug patting my back like my mother had done this morning.

"I will see you when I get back," I tell him with an award-winning smile.

Liam nods and I turn back to the man. "Shall we be on are way then?" I ask the man with a smile.

He nods and leads me through the school hallways and out to the front of the school where a carriage awaits, being driven by four snowy white horses. I gasp at how pretty it was and the man chuckles at my reaction.

"Yes, they are quite fascinating at first," he tells me with a wink and I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks.

The carriage was so nice to ride in. I have never rode in one before. I've either walked or rode on horseback with Liam. This was a new experience for me.

"So, what's your name?" I ask the handsome man to make conversation. 

He doesn't seem to mind my question just gives me a small smile and answers. "Zayn Jawaad Malik, Prince Louis William Tomlinson's right hand man," he tells me proudly. 

I give him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Zayn," I tell him, kindly.

That was the end of our conversation and for the rest of the ride to the Tomlinson castle is silent. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder about why the prince would want something like me.

I also wondered why I was the one who got the prince's right hand man to come and pick me up. It confused me. I was just the freak that everybody thought was a girl but isn't. Who would want me? 

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Zayn's voice. "Miss, we have arrived." I look up to see the Tomlinson's castle and man was it a beautiful sight. 

The castle itself was on it's own island. To get there you have to go across the pretty stone bridge that connects the two pieces of land masses. The castle itself was beautiful it was about 7 floors high build out of beautiful stones. I couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" A voice that I have never heard asks and I jump at the sound. 

I turn to look at the man who had spoken to only stop and stare at the man in amazement just like I just had the castle. Standing in front of me was beautiful. He had feather like light brown hair that had been slicked back on his head and the prettiest of blue eyes I have ever seen. 

The sight of him was breath taking even if it wasn't the first time I saw the man. Yes, standing right in front of me was Prince Louis William Tomlinson. I have developed a crush on him since I first saw him the day a couple of years ago he had first visited our village with his family. 

I realize that I haven't answered the boy's question yet and a blush starts spreading across my cheeks. I look back at the beautiful castle to hide my blush from the boy.

"Yeah, it is," I answer him. The castle was a beautiful sight. One that I wouldn't mind staring at every day. That goes the same for the boy, but I wasn't going to say that to him though. I've already made a fool out of myself.

"Zayn may you take Miss Styles into the ballroom to mingle with all the other ladies?" Prince Louis asks turning to his right hand man. 

Zayn bows to the prince and smiles at him. "Yes, you're majesty," Zayn says and the prince laughs at the man's formality, rolling his eyes.

I ignore the weird behavior of the prince and his right hand man as Zayn comes over to my side and holds out his arm for me to take. "May I escort you to the ball room, milady?" Zayn asks.

I nod. "Yes, I'd be delighted if you would," I tell him with a small smile taking ahold of his arm as he leads us up the front stairs and into the elegant castle. 

The inside of the castle was even more beautiful then it's outside. There was a glass chandelier on top of the ceiling of the entranceway with actual light bulbs in them. Light bulbs were a thing of power since they were newly invented and no one in my small village could afford any. 

The room was very large and open, with a marble floor. There was a band playing some slow music in the corner of the room while the rest of the girls chosen for the prince's pick were socializing throughout the big room. 

I let go of Zayn's arm and turn to face the pretty man. "Thank you, Zayn," I say, giving him a thankful smile.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my duty to do whatever prince Louis asks," he tells me, jokingly. 

I fain hurt pretending to cry at his words. "Why you only were being nice because of the prince?" I ask him, still fake crying. 

Zayn cracks up laughing at this and I soon join him. "I think we're going to be great friends," he says, giving me his award winning smile.

I give him a doubtful look. I doubt the prince would actually want to pick me to be his wife and if he even does would I even be able to be friends with Louis' right hand man? 

I don't have anymore time to think about my thoughts because soon the music has stopped playing and the King and Queen have shown up on the stage.

"Thank you, all for being so kind as to come here to the choosing ceremony of our son, Prince Louis William Tomlinson," King Mark announces, the prince coming onto the stage and waving, giving the crowd his signature smile.

"We are going to start the ceremony off with the dance where the prince will get to mingle with whoever he thinks to be the perfect bride," Queen Johannah explains to the crowd before turning to her son for his own introduction. 

"So let's get this show started why don't we?" Prince Louis says cheekily giving the crowd a wink making me as well as all the other girls swoon. 

The King and Queen exit the stage with their son and soon the music goes back to playing. I turn back to talk to Zayn only to see that he has disappeared making me sigh out in frustration. I really wasn't in the mood to stand around all alone. 

"May I have this dance, milady?" A sweet voice asks me, the owner holding out his hand for me to take.

I smile looking up at the prince's beautiful face. "Of course," I say, taking his soft hand into my own rough one. 

I was so glad that my mother had taught me how to dance when I was little because if she didn't I would have made an even bigger fool of myself in front of the prince. Instead though the prince wraps his arms around my waist while mine loop around his neck and soon we're swaying back and forth to the slow music playing around the room. 

For the whole time we dance we don't talk to each other at all just enjoy each other's embrace while swaying back and forth to the music. Too soon though, Louis is being called away and I am once again left alone. 

I sigh watching the other girls around the room dancing with the Tomlinson's friends who had been invited to the ceremony. They were all so elegant compared to myself. I was so dull and boring while they were so beautiful and graceful. I longed for their beauty. 

Me being born as a boy was mostly the reason for my ugliness. I could never truly live up to being a real girl like I longed for. No I will always just be this girl in this boys body. 

I don't know how long I had stood and stared silently in the corner but it must have been a long while because soon the ceremony was coming to an end and it was time for the prince to choose his future bride.

"Everyone who hasn't been picked by the prince move away from the dance floor. All of you that have been move so that the prince can look at all of you," Zayn orders sternly from the middle of the room. 

Everyone quickly moves to do as the man says while I just stay standing in my corner. It was pointless to make myself known, I mean the prince was never going to pick me anyways.

Soon the prince is walking through the room looking closely at every girl. He does this for about five minutes, everyone waiting with they're utmost curiosity. That is until his gaze stops on me. I can't help but wring my hands together nervously as he looks over my body and then giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I pick that one," The soon to be prince says pointing to the corner of the room where my fragile form is standing.

I shake in fear at Prince Louis' choice the boy in front of me was making a big mistake of picking me instead of any of the other girls around me. 

The other girls were just like myself. Curly brown hair, green eyes, omega. All the things that the prince had asked for in his queen. So why was I the one that he had picked? There was one thing that made me stick out from the rest of them and that was that I was a girl inside a boy's body, but that wasn't a good thing about myself no far from it.

When the prince would find this fact out he would be disgusted I mean who would want a freak like me? 

"Nice choice, young master. Harry Styles is the prettiest young women in her village and a virgin to," Zayn says, giving me a smile, seemingly trying to calm me down.

I squirm at the gaze of the prince who was now stepping closer to my body in the corner. I watch as the boy takes one more step closer to me standing just mere inches from me. 

"You are so pretty Harry. What do you say about becoming my wife?" He asks me tilting his head to the side making himself look like a cat. 

I didn't know how to reply to the boy. Of course I wanted to marry the prince. He was the man of my dreams but he shouldn't marry a freak like me. I didn't have the courage to tell the prince this though so all I managed to get out was a small, shy nod.

This ignites a smirk across the young prince's face. "Good, well then I guess the rest of these girls shall be taken back home. Zayn, I would like you to take care of that as I escort my soon to be wife to our room," Louis tells his right hand man that had spoken just a second ago, him nodding in understanding and hustling to go do the man's bidding.

"Alright then, Harry. Shall we be going on are way?" Prince Louis asks, holding his hand out for me to take.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis shows Harry around the castle before he sends her back home to say good-bye to her family and Liam for a couple of days.

Chapter 2

The hallways of the castle were beautiful. Portraits of former Kings and Queens we're hanging on the delicate looking walls. The marble floor beneath my feet was beautiful and felt as if I was going to ruin it by stepping on it with my non-royal feet.

"Here it is!" Prince Louis says excitedly as he stops at a door at the end of the hallway. 

I giggle at the overly excited prince in front of me. He was super adorable as he showed me around the castle telling me about all of the places we passed by. 

The alpha prince turns to look at me. "This is our room, this is where you will be staying when I bring you back to the castle in a week," he says and I simply nod.

He opens the door and I can't help but gasp at the how beautiful it is. The room itself was huge about as big as my whole entire house at home. Everything was lined with the most soft looking red satin that existed, I couldn't believe that this is where I was going to be staying. Me, the freak. 

The Prince's angelic laugh knocks me out my surprise. "I'm guessing you like it?" He asks me, smiling fondly at me.

I nod and give him a small smile. "It's so pretty," I tell him.

"Why don't you step inside and look around?" He ask me. 

I cautiously take a step inside the room afraid that I am going to break everything in my path. Everything was so beautiful I just wanted to touch it all and the prince noticed, laughing at me again. "You can touch it you know," he tells me.

I give him a grateful smile and slide my hand across the soft fabric of the bed. It was so soft that I just wanted to curl up on it right now and go to sleep. 

Prince Louis sits down softly on the bed and pats the spot right beside him. I hesitantly take a seat right beside him on the bed. 

"You know that you don't have to be scared around me, right?" He asks me, with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug and look anywhere but at the alpha's face. I really couldn't look him on the eyes and tell him that i wasn't scared of him because I kinda was. I mean he is an alpha and I'm an omega what do you expect?

The Prince grabs my chin and makes me look him in the eyes. "I am not going to hurt or take advantage of you, I promise. I picked you because I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. To love you, to be your friend, to respect you, to be your everything, just to be anything you want me to be and more," he tells me. 

His little speech made me feel a little better around him. I wasn't as scared of the alpha, but I still was skeptical. Louis gives me one last smile before he let's go of my chin and stands up from the bed.

"Stay here, I am going to go get Zayn so that he can escort you back to your family," he tells me and I nod watching him leave.

I am sitting there alone for about ten minutes before Prince Louis comes back with Zayn. I give the man that I have quickly become friends with today a quick smile and he returns it. 

"I expect you to make sure she gets safely home, Zayn. You are the only one I trust with this task so don't reck it," Prince Louis orders his guard and best friend. 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but nods nonetheless. "I'm sure there will be no problem on the way back to her house and if there is they'll have to get through me," he tells Louis.

I shake my head at how men always have to assert their dominance somehow. I really didn't understand it. Louis turns away from Zayn and quickly closes the distance between me and him. "I will see you in exactly a week, love," he tells me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he steps away.

Zayn quickly takes his place in front of me, extending his hand out for me to take like the gentlemen he is. "May we be on our way, milady?" He asks me.

I give him a small nod and take his offered hand. He helps me stand up from the bed and then politely drops my hand. "Thank you," I tell him.

Zayn gives me a fond smile. "You're welcome," he tells me. 

I give Prince Louis a small wave before I leave out the door behind Zayn. As soon as we are safely out the door Zayn turns to look at me. "So, how did it go?" He asks me. 

I shrug. "Alright I guess, Prince Louis seems like a nice guy," I tell him.

Zayn smiles satisfied and we start on our walk out of the castle. "He is I've known him all my life my family has served his for generations," he tells me.

The rest of our walk to the horse drawn carriage was spent in a comfortable silence. Zayn knew that I had a lot on my mind right now with being picked by Prince Louis and that we would have plenty of time to talk to each other later and I was grateful for that.

On the ride back to my town I was greeted by many people. Some of them would give me congratulations of being picked by the prince while others would call me terrible things. Zayn told me to ignore those ones and I gladly agreed. I didn't have time for ignorant people.

When we arrived to our town we were greeted by a whole festival. It seems the news that I was chosen by the prince had made it to our little town. 

"Hello, Princess Harriet!" I was greeted by a little girl who had both her front teeth missing. 

I give the little girl a fond smile. "Don't call me that, sweetie. I'm not the princess yet!" I tell her, kindly.

She just giggles and hands me a daisy before she twirls and skips away. I look down at the beautiful daisy in my hand and smile. 

"Everyone's going to start calling you that now, you know," Zayn tells me.

I turn to look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I mean everyone's going to start calling you a princess. You might not technically be married to the prince yet, but you're still his fiancé," he tells me.

I sigh and nod. "I know I'm just not ready for it yet," I tell him. 

Soon we are pulling into my driveway and I am greeted by my mother as well as Liam and his parents. They were all smiling at me so proud for what I had achieved, being picked by Prince Louis was a big deal, apparently.

"I will see you next week," Zayn tells me, as he helps me off the chariot.

"See you then," I tell him, giving him a quick smile and wave before I skip off to meet Liam.

"I told you, you would be picked," he tells me with a huge smile. 

I laugh at my goofy best friend. "I know you did," I tell him, giving him a big hug. 

"So how was he?" My mother asks me, expectantly. 

She wanted to know in the concerned mother way, not in the "how was meeting the soon-to-be-king?" Kind of way. 

"He was really nice, mom, I think he'll be really supportive of me even if he knows about you know," I tell her, leaving out the obvious part about me being trans for the eavesdropping neighbors don't hear.

"That's wonderful, sweetie!" Liam's mother tells me and I smile. 

"I know," I her with a small smile. 

"So, how long do you still have here?" Liam asks me.

I sigh looking at the ground, sadly. "Only a week," I tell him.

He frowns, but gives me a pat on the shoulder. "We'll be alright, Harry. I'll take care of your mother while your gone and everything," he tells me.

I give him a small smile. "Thank you, but I'm still going to miss you all," I say. 

"Sweetie, I'll be fine," my mother tells me. "If it makes you happy, I'll go stay at your sister's for a while," she tells me.

I smile, "I would like that a lot, mama," I tell her.

Liam stays at my house that night and I tell him all about my night at the castle. Liam wasn't as interest in the Prince as he was in Zayn. He wanted to know all about him. So I told him all I knew and that was that his parents served Prince Louis' for generations and that he has been nothing but nice to me since he met me. 

"He's become something like a friend to me in the little time I've known him, tonight," I tell him.

Liam smiles dreamily. "He seems like such a nice man," he says. 

"He is," I tell him with a small smile. "You would really like him."

"Maybe I could meet him someday?" Liam asks me with almost pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, Liam. You're my best friend you'll be coming to my wedding in the end," I tell him. 

A huge smile spreads across his face and he cuddles up into my side. "Man, this is why your my best friend," he tells me.


End file.
